


Obedience & Loyalty

by meadoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Eren, bottom floch, eren is totally someone who uses the endearment baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadoe/pseuds/meadoe
Summary: He feels weak - weaker than he's probably ever felt before but he isn't sure if that's because of the sex or the look that Eren is gracing him with: admiration and pride.
Relationships: Floch Forster & Eren Yeager, Floch Forster/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Obedience & Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i could not erase the jerking off joke i grew too attached to my own sense of humor

He's struggling to catch his breath, each thrust into his own hand causing a hitch in the back of his throat. He's so close - he can feel it, so close to tipping himself over the edge. His hand moves fast, eyes closing shut, when the loud sound of something tumbling over outside causes him to jerk up (as opposed to, well, jerking off.) 

He slams his fist against the surface of the desk in front of him, so pissed he doesn't recognize the second sound of someone cursing, scrambling to pick up whatever items they may have dropped. It doesn't fucking matter. Floch hunches over, hands going up to cling into red strands of hair. This shouldn't be a problem - _wouldn't_ be a problem if he could just work up the nerves to make a damn move. As someone who takes pride in themselves about their strength, loyalty, and bravery it seems ill fitting that when it comes down to this he can't help but feel frozen and held back. 

What was he so afraid of? Being shunned away? No, Eren would never shun him away. Floch had proven himself to be the most dedicated out of all of them, even above those Eren would call his greatest friends. Eren would not throw him away. Yet the idea of it makes his stomach churn. Who was he kidding?

He had tried to make it obvious. The little sensual caresses here and there; fingertips landing gently on a bicep or eyes entranced on toned muscles. There had been a time when maybe the other caught on in the early days. The days where neither of them had any idea of what love or lust was (or rather - the difference between the two) and they had barely reached manhood, Eren disappearing to take on the world shortly after. The two had been too busy since arriving back and the brief moments in between left Floch speechless, licking his lips and averting his eyes instead.

_If he could just...._

Someone clears their voice behind him, a sound deep and familiar. 

He doesn't turn to look. He doesn't dare turn to look. 

"Hey."

His dick, now flaccid and hanging limply between his thighs, immediately stirred at the greeting. His clothes were still on but there was no hiding that his jeans were unbuttoned, dawning another erection pushed up past the band of his underwear. He could only hope that the back of his chair and the angle covered it. 

The silence stretched for a minute before Floch let out a sigh mixed between frustration and longing. "Eren."

Eren shuffles closer to him and Floch curls into himself, shoulders hunched and hands covering his crotch. His face is in flames as Eren finally makes it over the desk behind him. "Couldn't you fucking knock?"

The words come out weaker than intended because _fuck_. Did he not lock the door? He normally would never mind Eren showing up uninvited but did it have to happen at this exact moment?

"I did." He's too fucking close.

"Oh."

"You seemed...busy. Wanted to see what was up."

This was fucking humiliating. 

Eren's fingers are surprisingly gentle as he leans over Floch's shoulders, taking his chin to tilt his head back, forcing eye contact. "I came here to talk to you about Zeke's plans but it seems like you're not in the mood for that."

Floch swallows, his mouth dry. "I, uh, I mean we can-"

"It's fine. I'm not really in the mood for it anymore."

Oh? _Oh_. Floch is lucky his mind is working in overdrive tonight because the meaning clicks before his chair is being spun around. His hands are ready, flying to Eren's waist as the other shifts down to settle into his lap. As Eren moves again, grinding his hips into Floch's unclothed erection, he can't help but let his eyes roll into the back of his head at the motion. It's intoxicating and he wants more.

His hands move to Eren's back, clawing at the place that dips down lower until Eren's ass is in his hands. He squeezes and gets a grunt in return, hips shifting again. "Fuck. Do that again."

This time as he squeezes harder he moves his own hips up to meet Eren's. And not wanting to let go, he removes one hand and slides it into Eren's hair, pulling him down for their lips to meet. If Floch didn't know any better he'd say he was in love. In love with the way Eren's lips tasted on his, in love with the friction between their groins, in love with the feeling of Eren's nails digging into his shoulders as he rocks back and forth. 

As loyal as he is he is also greedy and wastes no time in dragging the edge of Eren's shirt up and over his head. He has seen the other shirtless before, countless of times but each time he saw Eren's chest it sent the same wave of heat through him. And this time he could feel it. 

Floch starts by running his hand up Eren's sides, feeling the hardened muscle beneath soft skin. It was truly amazing, his titan powers. How so much damage could be dealt yet each self healing erased any potential scars to be formed. He was truly flawless. A masterpiece carved into the flesh.

He doesn't know whether he wants to fuck Eren or be fucked by him.

"How do you want to do this?" He asks. He twists each of Eren's nipples, enjoying the groan of pleasure that escapes his lips. Eren's gone still in his grip now, letting his head loll down into the crook of Floch's neck. "Do you want me to take you from behind? On all fours, perhaps? Or do you enjoy looking down and watching, Eren?"

Pain seared through his shoulders as Eren latched his teeth into the skin underneath - not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to leave a bluish, purple mark. "I want you on the bed."

So the latter it was.

Eren slides off of him but remains close, hands resting on Floch's forearms to help pull him to his feet before guiding him across the room to his bed. Floch feels as if he's in a trance as the back of his knees hit the bed, Eren looming over him. 

He wants this. He wants it so badly. Using advantage of their position, Eren still standing between each of Floch's knees, Floch starts to remove the rest of his clothes. He's careful in the way he goes to unbutton Eren's pants, fingers sliding through loopholes of his jeans to pull them down. He doesn't let Eren kick them off though - not yet. Instead he moves to work off his underwear, pulling them down just enough that his dick sticks out so that Floch can easily lean forward to take it into his mouth. He's big but it isn't surprising. Everything about Eren is immaculate. And he wants to be immaculate for Eren. Bracing himself to keep from gagging, he takes Eren into his mouth until he hits the back of his throat.

The low, guttural noise that leaves Eren reminds him of his own throbbing member between his legs. He wants to touch himself, anything to relieve the pain of it, but this is Eren's time. He wants to give everything to Eren.

He languidly slides his tongue around the base of Eren's cock before twirling his tongue at the tip. Eren's grip on his upper back is so hard he feels welts building up but it still doesn't feel like enough. Floch pulls back a bit, leaving Eren with a dissatisfied groan and scowl. 

"Hey." The word leaves Floch's mouth gently, quietly. It causes Eren to look back down at him with his face a mixture of impatience and curiosity. This changes soon though, as Flock blinks and asks huskily, "Will you fuck my face?"

If the request surprises Eren he doesn't show it. He grabs at Floch's hair from the scalp, pulling the other's mouth back around him and between his legs. "If it gets too uncomfortable just say something."

Floch nods but knows it won't be.

His movements start out slow as if testing the waters. The sensation of Eren's cock hitting the back of his throat begins to feel more natural; Floch not gagging once. But as soon as it seems too easy Eren quickens the pace. He still holds Floch by the grip in his hair, rooting his face into place and not letting the other's head bob back. Eren finally starts to take control. 

This time, Eren thrusts into Floch's mouth almost violently. Floch seizes up at first but the second time he is ready. Despite this he can't help the watering of his eyes. It's embarrassing, really, but as much as he's come to enjoy the sensation his body's natural reaction is to reject it. "Come on, keep going." 

Eren's words are soft, whispers coated in praise and it leaves Floch's face burning in shame, both humiliated yet eager from the encouragement. "You're doing so well. So, so well. This is what you wanted, right?"

He wants to nod and show his gratitude but his head remains stilled by Eren. All he can do is continue to take the other's cock, humming around it. Eren's own breathing has become just as ragged now and Floch wants to tell him to cum, to tell him that he'll suck him dry but Eren seems to have his own plans. He pulls out just before he reaches climax, releasing his seed onto the redhead's face.

"Fuck. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Well, I did but I meant to ask but it felt so good-" 

Floch cuts him off, making a show of himself licking his lips, reaching for every drop he can get.

"Oh, huh. Well then." 

Eren smirks and Floch thinks he just might melt then and there cause all of the sudden there's a dark gleam in his eyes and he's stroking his face. Eren seems to be trailing the mess he made, his fingers catching the thick cum that had splattered across his cheeks. "Open your mouth."

Floch promptly does as he is told.

Eren slips two fingers into the other's mouth in a silent order. And Floch, the ever obedient follower, lets him. He sucks his fingers thoroughly, his tongue sliding in between the two digits before moving over the knuckles. 

"I think it's time for you to get your reward. You've been so patient, haven't you?" Floch jolts as a hand wraps around his dick, suddenly feeling very aware of his own needs. "And obedient. You've always been so obedient, Floch."

Eren's pushing him back against the mattress but rolls him around to lie on his stomach, pulling his hips back and up into the air. It makes it easy for Eren to finally discard the rest of his clothes and Floch moans at how vulnerable he feels with his bare ass up in the air. "So pretty."

Floch flushes again at the compliment but the heat on his face changes into one of pleasure as a finger suddenly pries into his entrance. "F-fuck."

He can feel the smirk behind him as a second finger is inserted, flexing to stretch him out. He feels weak, his knees already one the verge of collapsing and breathing irregular. His hard on rubs against the sheets underneath them as well, staining the blue fabric with precum. 

"Eren."

A third finger.

" _Eren._ "

Eren seems too engrossed in whatever the hell he's fascinated with because it takes Floch pushing back down against his fingers to get him to answer. "Yeah?"

"I want to feel you inside of me."

He feels a tad bit small all of the sudden as Eren leans over behind him, pushing the tip of his cock against Floch's hole. Eren uses one hand to guide himself in and the other to push Floch's face into the mattress. "Let's do it like this."

It stings at first but it isn't a bad sting. It's the same as the way he had grown accustomed to the feel of Eren inside his mouth or the nails scratching into his skin. A _good_ sting. But after the first few thrusts something else started to build up. A coil in his stomach. Eren seemed to feel this too, as he grows more urgent.

"Fuck, you're so tight." That's good, right?

Strings of curses fall from Eren's lips as his thrusts become more erratic. "You don't know how long I've wanted this."

_And Eren doesn't know how long Floch has wanted this._

"I've been trying to get to you since I got back. I know there's more important shit going on but-" he pauses to moan as he pushes in with a particularly deeper thrust.

But what?

Whatever Eren had planned on saying doesn't get finished though, instead he leans down to plant a kiss in between Floch's shoulder blades. "I want you to touch yourself."

The jerky, sloppy movements of Eren's rushed thrusting only adds more friction to the movements of Floch pumping himself. His entire body feels like it's on fire, waiting to burst at any moment. He's stopped caring about the noises escaping him, varied between quiet moans when the pace slows or near screams when Eren's intensity grows once more. For the second time that night he feels himself on the edge.

"I'm so close, Eren." He's panting, sweat starting to pool against his body. Eren hums from behind him. "Then cum for me, Floch. Cum for me, baby."

He loses himself in ecstasy; the pleasure of Eren still moving inside of him is almost too much but he's more than appreciative when Eren cums as well, this time remaining flushed together. He feels weak - weaker than he's probably ever felt before but he isn't sure if that's because of the sex or the look that Eren is gracing him with: admiration and pride. His heart swells with an unnamed emotion and he lets himself drop against the bed with his face buried into the mattress to hide it from being shown. He can't escape it though as Eren slides up next to him, brushing his knuckles against the back of his neck, playing with the short strands of hair. "Thank you."

He doesn't ask for what. He doesn't say anything. He just basks in the moment because tonight is for him and for Eren. And tomorrow is for Zeke, the plans, and the new Eldian empire - a conversation that won't be able to wait another night. But he tells himself it's okay. He tells himself that maybe, just maybe, that all this loyalty will pay off for that and after the recent events of the night much, much more.


End file.
